


Baby don't like it

by carcar233



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcar233/pseuds/carcar233
Summary: 现背superm出道背景，绒右ooc十句话kai绒
Relationships: Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 10





	Baby don't like it

**Author's Note:**

> 现背superm出道背景，绒右  
> ooc  
> 十句话kai绒

\----米国出道时候发生的事情，

马克不敢走神，瞪着眼睛集中精神。这场访谈会回答粉丝问题之后，他们的主打歌MV就要发表了。

可是他没法完全集中，他在意他的李泰容。

他全神贯注听着泰容哥和kai哥撒娇，又不敢表现的太明显的一直往那边瞄。

“又在那边撒娇了……”

马克偷瞄了一眼回答问题的泰容哥，瞪着大眼睛想着，马克心里莫名的着急。

大家都说马克在美国出道之后变得有担当了，非常稳重。只有他自己知道，他很安静，因为他不高兴，他心里很闷。

他哥这几天就闲不住，这边撒个娇，那边卖个萌，尤其是和kai，这哥怎么回事啊，不是前几个月还和那个什么女团的怒那谈恋爱吗，怎么着，还没几个月又单身了？成天和我哥泡在一起是怎样？

“别摸他腿了……”马克眼神死。

我今天带了隐形眼镜了，看的很清楚：kai哥你不要一直挤我泰容哥可以吗，其他队员都坐的好好的，你好歹也是大哥坐正一点不行吗。马克没发现的是自己也慢慢挤过去了。

发布会挺成功的，结束后成员们立刻赶回练习室继续准备演唱会的编舞去了。

过两天就要在好莱坞的CA总部表演出道舞台了，到了关键时刻了，大家都似乎不紧张反而很兴奋。最近一直练习的结果终于显现出来了，合了几次舞蹈部分应该没问题。

休息的时候，马克胳膊搭在他的好碰友Lucas肩膀上，两人一起站在旁边看ten哥练自己的solo曲，Lucas一脸羡慕，马克心不在焉。马克余光看见泰容哥和kai哥又一起对着伯贤哥的笑话笑个没完没了。

唉。

他泰容哥最近应该挺累，因为不太擅长调时差，他们最近h国和美国两边跑，能明显看出哥哥有时候有一点反应慢，嗨，晚上肯定没睡好。只有哥哥没睡觉的时候，眼睛才会出现眯着那样有点长的形状，平时那两颗亮晶晶的瞳仁，被藏起来了，现在的泰容哥的样子，就是慵懒又可爱，一双眼睛好像在笑又好像在勾引。

“ah~ sexy”

马克这么想着，一不留神随口说出来了。忽然有一秒呆着了，怎么自己就这样说出来了？？

跳舞时自信度爆棚的泰国人李疼，误以为刚刚马克说的那几个字，是马克正在用他的加拿大试直白在夸自己，眯起眼睛还给马克了一个自认为非常甜美的撒娇微笑暴击。

马克堂皇，看向自己的亲故卢卡斯：“wow，真的假的！？刚刚疼哥给我来那一下，你也看到了对吗？”Lucas说不出话，拍着手，咧着嘴笑到擦眼泪。

吃饭的时候泰容还是和kai哥混在一起，马克想着发布会泰容哥说的话“kai哥的身材非常好看，我喜欢衣服在他身上完美的合适的感觉。”

“我穿衣服也很合适很好看……”马克往嘴里送着西瓜，颜色呆滞的自顾自的想着。

总有一天他也要把身材也练到kai哥那样。

越想越冒火，他真的不喜欢泰容哥这样到处走来走去，到处撩拨人。美国出道队里这几个哥都不是善茬，李泰容傻瓜啊，傻瓜，竟然还笑嘻嘻的自己把自己送出去，都被那样直白的眼神围起来了，还毫不自知，上天啊，赐给这个惹祸精一点sence吧。

招惹我一个还不够吗。

马克的郁闷情绪在出道舞台那天晚上简直到了顶峰。谁又能想到马克带着一肚子火气的现场表演，竟然，舞台效果还特好：马克生气起来就是连平时能省则省的顶-胯都满满的力度感，每一个眼神都A到没边了。双李凑一起一套拉普，又圈了好多海外粉。

紧接着和127的团员一起参加马来西亚活动的时候，马克被泰容哥打趣说，“这次美国出道主打歌现场的直拍油管播放量马克是全队第一呢，马克真厉害呀。”泰容哥笑嘻嘻的声调，配上在马克瞳孔里轻微晃动的肩膀，以及微微扬起的嘴角弧度，还有伸出来慢动作将要搭上马克肩膀的手，这一切让马克一下子像中了情蛊一样心里砰砰乱跳，害羞到话都说不清楚了。马克想着那天自己幼稚的心态，真的都不好意思了。堂皇到扭开身体，双眼都不敢看着哥。泰容还以为他弟又害羞呢，又是一阵强烈风格的skinship（身体接触是队长李泰容表达感情的基本方式），搞得马克整个后背都僵硬了，下腹部好紧张，裤子特别紧，马克要爆炸了。

马克逃了出来，在过道上吹着冷风。仔细一想，泰容哥确实会在意这个呢，哥哥不仅会看直拍，有时候在练习室练舞也要自己拍下来自己研究。哥还会比较影像资料，用来精进动作，相比之下马克就不太爱看自己的直拍，觉得从别人的视角看自己有点不好意思，总觉得怪怪的。

但是他爱看他哥的舞台，和一起在台上表演时感受到的东西完全不同。从别人的视角里看泰容哥是很新奇的感觉。

“哥真帅呀。”马克心里每一次都这样感叹着。  
这么帅的哥哥他是我的。

他们两边跑的行程虽然很累，感觉上好像一直在路上，但是马克的行程和泰容基本上是完全一样的，甚至保姆车都安排的同一辆，拍摄地机场练习室演唱会，连轴转连回宿舍的时间都没有。但有趣的是，一直和泰容哥在一起，又感觉好像从来没跑行程似的，就好像在他身边就是日常，跟着他去哪里都是回家。

唯独让马克气闷的，就是哥哥最近真的，怎么总是……又在那边对别人撒娇了……这个人拉拉手，那个人蹭蹭肩膀……他怎么就知道撒娇……

美国巡回演唱会第一场的彩排时，马克不断告诉自己，要冷静，一定要冷静，泰容哥一直是这样的，他性格就是这样，他就爱和人一起玩闹，他中学是男校的他就习惯跟男性朋友抱来抱去的，这都没什么，很正常，他和我们队员不是也都这样嘛，这些人都是泰容哥很尊敬的前辈，习惯就好，摸来摸去都是很自然的事……

晚上在准备间换衣服，马克复习着自己的solo歌曲，又问了问泰容哥准备的怎么样，泰容哥好像不太紧张反而很淡定的感谢马克。顺便还闲聊了几句。有工作人员说ty的头发太长了问他要不要剪掉。听着一群人把话题转换到自己插不上嘴的领域，马克低着头自己也开始换衣服。

哥哥以前说过和自己在一起时心态会一下就稳定下来了，哥哥真的信任我呢！马克心里想着刚刚的搭话真的太对了，能让哥哥安心一些的，马克心里美滋滋的正有点上头……

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，好死不死，那边“打情骂俏”的声音又传了过来。？？？怎么还上手摸腹肌了呢，呵，了不起了不起，聊健身话题是吧，kai哥手段高明，厉害厉害。马克心里，好不容易找到的平衡一下子就打破了，他那个闷啊。

泰容哥啊，我该拿你怎么办。

马克在演唱会个人舞台的时候把心里的烦闷全部爆发出来了，他好像还喊了几句，他记不清楚了，结果现场效果却出乎意料真的很好，新歌还没有发表过就在演唱会上表演了，本来害怕会冷场的，不过粉丝的反应真的很棒。泰容也有自己的solo曲，还和其他哥哥有合作舞台，马克在后台看监控上哥哥在舞台上表演自己性感part的时候，不由得手脚蜷缩了。终于表演结束之后，大家都兴奋的不行又累的半死，退场之后大家一起在准备室换掉演出服，上面都湿透了汗水。泰容磨磨蹭蹭的脱衣服，瞅见马克呆头呆脑的正擦眼妆，移过去就一把搂抱着马克亲脖子，马克又激动又紧张。“啊，哥，别这样其他哥哥都在呢……！！”李泰容才不管这些，他对着马克给了一个超大声的啵啵，并且小声告诉马克这几天是故意气他，想让他表演的情绪爆发来着。马克简直呆掉了！瞬间心空，确实一直以来自己的rap在情绪表达方面有一点不如泰容哥，也被很多人诟病过，他也想进步的，可是总抓不住感觉。原来泰容哥是在帮自己，马克心里那一团不知名的烦躁的情绪又来了。

晚上摸出自己宿舍门的马克，甚至还带着歌词本，一起住的ten哥因为他自己团队新专辑的准备工作和美国的演唱会完全重合的行程累到不行，根本不想理马克这小屁孩出去看星星的借口多么的不符合逻辑。自顾自的睡着了。

马克脑子里都是演唱会结束后在后台泰容哥挤在自己怀里时留在自己脖子上的吻，那触感仿佛麻醉了神经，让马克的脖子从那一点开始烧灼感不断蔓延，他胸口好闷说不出话，喉咙都要烧了起来。

直到马克不自觉的走到泰容房间门口，马克心里还安慰着自己真的只是到一楼院子里清静一下，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，看看星星什么的。

“ 哥，我有点事”马克手脚都不知道往哪里放了。

“哦，是怎么了，累了？想聊什么”

回答问题的，是刚洗完澡一边擦头发一边从浴室出来，声音柔软的安慰着弟弟的李泰容。带着笑意的柔软声音，从喉咙里低沉的地方发出来，马克听到他哥哥的声音，心里就安稳了一大半：

“没，也没，什么…特别的事。”

靠近自己的泰容哥带着一阵他自己一直随身使用的沐浴露味道，和平时一模一样的味道，这感觉好像常在外国忙碌的人忽然回到家，听着熟悉的语言吃到熟悉的饭菜，瞬间让马克乱得说不出话了。李马克心里左思右想，一会儿发现喉咙干了说不出话，一会儿觉得裤子紧了不敢说话，泰容哥哥眼里的自己这时候一定是傻乎乎的。怎么老是在哥哥面前表现不好呢。

看到这样傻乎乎的马克，心里反而更喜欢更怜爱了的李泰容，拍着床铺叫马克坐过去。这时候都还笑嘻嘻的。

直到马克粗暴的把头发还有点潮湿的泰容哥压在床上疯狂索吻的时候，泰容他还以为马克只是压力大了想找人倾诉聊天，或者是有什么心事需要人陪，他已经在心里做好了陪小孩吐苦水的万全准备。可是遇到马克直白的求爱，哥哥心里好像吹过了一阵阵暖流，现在只想安慰他的有一点粗暴又有一点心急的年轻气盛的可爱小孩。

马克心里想着为什么就会一直被他照顾呢，为什么每一步都在他后面走，这时候哥哥的身体被马克撩拨的发软，正用温热的小巧胸部一下下往自己身上贴，马克真的忍不了。马克一边和哥哥接吻，一边习惯性地，伸出手抚摸着哥哥的后腰，然后把自己的火热的身体，不断把手往哥哥那两条小巧膝盖不断互相蹭着的细腿之间的那个发出湿热气息的秘密地方挤过去。年长的泰容这时候已经开始上手挑拨本就已经血脉喷张的小孩，两只骨节分明细瘦优美的手在马克身上这里碰一下那里挠一下，然后把睡衣打开送上自己袒露的胸乳，惹的马克眉头都开始皱了起来。

马克感受着泰容哥哥在马克睡裤前面露骨的动作着的使坏的两双手，“啊……哥真是…太大胆了…”

“马克真可爱”已经硬成这样子了

“明明是因为哥做了坏事了”

为什么身体被哥碰一下就擅自勃起来，身体变得不是自己的了，马克低低的喉音说着一些好像是抱怨的话，“不过我完全喜欢……”

没说完的话，又被哥哥的吻吞进肚子，他们两个太熟悉对方了，根本不需要每次花心思表白，一个动作就知道对方想要什么，那双手占有欲极强的顺着马克的睡裤摸了进去，碰到了热硬的目标后，却好像害羞的小动物一样反而温柔了起来，温柔的但坚定的圈着马克的分身上下动作着。

马克的眼神暗了，到这一步，就是危险信号了，狮子醒了是会肆意放纵欲望的，会玩弄手中的猎物直到对方精疲力尽的，会在那之后一口一口吃掉猎物的肉的。

李泰容的手指不过这样磨蹭几下之后马克会被撩拨起火，李泰容会被马克忍无可忍的吻到睁不开眼睛。然后流出生理性的泪水，口水也会控制不住的在接吻时变换角度的时间缝隙里从嘴角挤出来。李泰容下面的水和嘴角这里一样多，从颤抖着的缝隙里无法控制的渗出来。

那之后马克会剥光哥哥的浴衣，露出里面鲜嫩的细瘦腰臀，他会握紧哥哥的紧窄的胯骨，把自己滚烫赤裸的身体贴上去，他们会互相抚摸，拥抱，互相想尽办法撩拨对方的欲望，像两只凶兽斗殴一般的纠缠在一起，互相试探身体上敏感的位置，马克会被哥哥亲吻喉结，哥会被马克啃咬乳头…  
再之后哥哥翘起腿用膝盖蹭着马克的腹肌邀请，而马克温柔的用手指放松早已经沾湿的哥哥的洞口，然后把自己的欲望挤进哥哥身体里…猛的一下子全部进入，

“哥你真的好棒，整根…全部都吃进去了”马克从来都是毫不吝惜夸奖。

然后在哥哥还没有完全适应的时候就开始埋进去搅动。明明想着到了新环境要好好保护哥哥的，哥哥一直很辛苦，马克也希望能分担一些，有时候帮着做了点什么小事，就开心到不行，甚至还自以为是得沾沾自喜了起来，谁知道最后还是被他在照顾着，保护着，关心着。泰容哥到底要我怎么样才好，我该拿你怎么办才好……

“这次马克要射给我”泰容接受着马克一插到底的深入贯穿，甚至还有余力提要求。

马克不服输似的继续深入操弄，整根刺入又快速拔出，在小口快要出来的时候再朝着最深处全力戳进去。这样的动作使得他们双方都非常享受。

“……喜欢……就继续这样”

明明是哥哥呢，在自己怀里，在被自己钉进去的肉刃折磨着，控制着，露出最柔弱的表情，像个小鸡仔一样张开双腿扭动着腰肢。明明是哥哥呢，被操弄的舒服了就毫无节制的乱叫乱讲话，明明是哥哥呢，看起来却更需要被保护，被疼爱，被欺负……

肉搏战在泰容哥被马克肏得什么浪荡话都说得出来还一直求饶之后竟然更加激烈了，聪明的小孩没几分钟就带着身下的美人儿完全沉浸到爱欲里去了，找准了会让哥哥抓狂的角度，仗着自己涨的硬邦邦的就毫不客气的用柱头对着那肉道里特殊敏感的凸起一下一下狂戳乱插，用硬棒放肆的搅着汁水迷离的肉壁，享受着哥哥身体深处的温度，马克太沉迷这种感觉了，“唔……”哥哥完全放空在性爱中的时候，会用各种平时根本听不到的可爱声音，叫着马克的名字，说着淫言乱语，一边兴奋着邀请一边受不了得哭闹，马克太喜欢这种时候了。体力优秀的马克小孩发起狠来，一下下的挺动甚至还能越来越快越来越用力，他喜欢也珍惜做爱时能完全随意控制哥哥而不必在意长幼礼貌的这段时间，每次都是随心所欲完全放开了做，一下一下的忘情抽插，炫耀着年轻小孩的持久和力度。身体拍打到屁股瓣上一下下啪啪的肉体碰撞的声音，和着上膛的枪杆挤压着紧窄的肉道噗呲噗呲的水声，听起来惹人兴奋又特别催情。

“马克…啊，啊，好喜欢…”

李泰容的手想圈到马克的脖子两边，却因为身体被用力顶弄动作也一颤一颤的。

“啊…好喜欢…马克，哥好喜欢啊…”李泰容的大脑一片空白，下面早就汁水泛滥，脸上满意饷足的神情，自然而然闭紧着的双眼，李泰容正享受着马克带给他身体的快乐，嘴唇自然的张开，喉间发出快乐满足的嘤咛，“啊…啊啊……啊…喜欢”嗯嗯啊啊的，这声音也足量催情，在马克耳边萦绕着，跟着每一次操弄而一下下哼叫的声音也太刺激了，马克表情甚至开始沾上一些狰狞，他可是真的受不了。

局势在马克忍不住舔舐了哥哥扬起的下巴后发生了变化，泰容颤抖着双腿终于忍不住高潮了，高潮时那肉道里又湿又热又紧致的一缩一缩的触感像打破寂静湖面的涟漪，层层叠叠地从那一点传到四肢百骸，脑袋一片空白只有完全的快乐的体验像礼花炸开一样大脑一瞬间感觉不到时间的流逝。马克的男性欲望被哥哥那因为高潮而收缩颤动着的洞穴吸着，搅的他控制不住的耸动大腿和胯部将肉棒继续挤进去，舒服的继续操弄根本无法停下来。李泰容射出来的情液沾湿自己的胸膛和下巴，他眼神失去焦点，舌头尖从张开的嘴里轻轻向外伸展着，下巴抬着，起伏的胸口一下下得喘着气，高潮的余韵一直消退不掉的罪魁祸首就是马克被挑逗到快要射精而硬的像根铁棒的男性阴茎一直还不知疲倦的在高潮中的肉洞里冲刺着，一下下地对着性感的肉穴继续进行着令人抓狂的疯狂行为，马克又继续对着最深处放肆的戳刺了几十下，直到自己的欲望完全得到满足，马克的肉茎突突跳着，忍无可忍的，全部，对着哥哥被完全操熟了的水光泛滥的缝隙，深深戳进最深处射了进去。

“无论什么事，请多多依赖我吧哥。”拔出来的时候，马克还不忘用手指把流出来的一股精水抹回洞里去，“因为我好爱你”。马克手指在那处笨拙着划动的动作让泰容崩溃了，高潮之后还被不停操弄现在已经特别敏感了，小孩的手笨笨的动作一点不温柔，这敏感地方被作弄让李泰容心里准备好的告白回复都变成了好像抱怨：“啊啊啊真是的……”

小孩心里开始堂皇了，嗨，怎么又没表现好呢。Baby don’t like it tho……？（宝贝不喜欢和我做吗？）


End file.
